For The Love of a Daughter
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: Inspired by Demi Lovato's song "For The Love of a Daughter" - ... Am I your child or just a charity ward?.. Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter... You can't take back what we never had... "If I said I was sorry it would be a lie. If I said I cared, we'd both know just how much I've really wanted to get away..." OOCness everywhere :O ... . .
1. Family in Crisis that Only Grows Older

Here! Hola! As you can tell I had nothing to do and since I have nothing better to do, I'd like to torture some people, by leaving them hanging with this one-shot. Enjoy! :D Don't hate, please, this is technically the second story I'm posting on the site. Gracias por leer! Adios.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (My life sucks -.-"), APART FROM THE PLOT ... Go on, enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

_Four years old with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war... Your selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a charity ward? _

I couldn't do it anymore...

_Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter... _

_... I can be manipulated only so many times, before even I love you starts to sound like a lie... _

I couldn't help it, I-.. I broke down. This game of pretend was just that, a game, and I'd be damned if he'd be the one to win.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world?! Lie to your flesh and your blood, put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved! So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being loved._

He deserved it after all the pain he'd put me and everyone around me, through...

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father... Oh father, please father... Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter... For the love of a daughter..._

Except I coudn't let him go... Not before he felt what we all felt in that house...

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	2. Daughter to Father

Here! Hola! As you can tell I had nothing to do and since I have nothing better to do, apart from suffer from my never-leaving-writer's-block for Singers, Songwriters, and Producers. (Which is a Fullmetal Alchemist FF, and also yaoi, if anybody wants to check it out and help me with, I'd be eternally grateful to you. :D) Enjoy! :D Don't hate, please, this is technically the second story I'm posting on the site. Gracias por leer! Adios.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (My life sucks -.-"), APART FROM THE PLOT ... Go on, enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"How many times have I told you not to go out unless I've given you permission?! I bet you were whoring yourself out there, weren't you?.. Answer me you little slut! If you're going to do those things you might as well get paid and bring some money into the house. I bet you'd just LOVE getting money for it, seeing as you obviously enjoy doing that. You little whore look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled as he broke the glass beer bottle he'd just been drinking from, by throwing it at the wall right next to my sister.

She didn't deserve this, in fact no one in this household deserved it. He- He deserved everything he got in life and considering he just lost his job, karma seemed to see it my way as well. I'd had it with him, the stunt he was pulling right now just added more fuel to the fire.

"STOP! Stop insulting her, you good for nothing lazy ass bastard! I let her go and I was also there supervising how everything was going. She was doing a group project for school, something to help her education, one thing that you'd know nothing about!" I said with all the venomous anger I could muster. It must've been a lot because he looked taken aback and as soon as he recovered he stomped out the door.

My sister, my dear sister didn't need to go through this. Even if we weren't related by blood she'd always be with me...

Sorry, I guess I haven't really introduced myself.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm 17 years old, one of my favorite hobbies is sing songs (only those I can relate to) wherever I am, it lets me have some kind of peace, if only for a moment... What am I forgetting? Oh right, I come from an extremely wealthy family, well, at least I know that my real family is wealthy... How do I explain this so you don't get confused?.. Ah, well, let me just say it straight out. I was kidnapped when I was about 2 years old and the reason I know this is because my kidnapper a.k.a. my "adoptive father" is the stupidest person in the world.

I know for a fact that he was married for some years before his wife died before conceiving any kids, something that she really wanted... What she wanted most to have was as you can probably tell... Girls. So my kidnapper went crazy and decided to fulfill his wife's wishes in the worst way possible, by kidnapping baby girls. I was the first one he snatched and also lucky enough to come from a family in which, although many years have passed, there are still people looking for me. And the other girls are lucky that I've found all of their families and have a way to get them out of here, although something told me that my plan wouldn't be as easy to execute as I thought.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	3. Nobody Knows Who I Really Am

Here! Hola! WARNING! : Shortest Chappie Yet! (Kinda explains why I'm posting, doesn't it? Gracias por leer! Adios.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (My life sucks -.-"), APART FROM THE PLOT ... Go on, enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

He looked at her, as if she'd ever actually pay any attention to him. Her long indigo hair moving as she shifted uncomfortably probably from having felt someone's eyes on her. She was turning which made him panic and almost turn away. Key word "almost," he couldn't bring himself to look away. He wanted to finally see her face, after that encounter he'd had with her in the clearing in the woods. She, of course, knew nothing about this "encounter" as he calls it.

He had been passing by just walking through the woods thinking to himself when he'd heard her voice. Her voice singing so uncaringly and yet so beautifully, it was obvious that she took the lyrics to heart. She was a mystery to him, someone he'd love to meet and get to know. She'd captivated him simply with her voice and something told him that her voice with his music could become something else entirely.

He needed to find out who she was, he needed to find who the person with the "golden" voice was.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	4. I Never Felt This Empty Before, And

Here! Hola! Well, I was supposed to have two days off, but instead I only have one, since I have a track meet later on today. Anyways, love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, but they're not required. ;D Gracias por leer! Adios.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b, APART FROM THE PLOT ... Go on, enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

His resolve of course disappeared as soon as she looked his way, of course, and he looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting. As soon as she turned away though, he couldn't help but look her way again.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last you longer..." a girl said from behind him, he couldn't stop the color from rushing to his face.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help you get her, you know," another voice said, this time a male, "just don't let anyone know you've got an interest in her. Rumor has it that her father is a very violent person, and very overprotective of his daughters. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Still blushing, he turned to look at both their faces and couldn't help but get annoyed at the smirks that they both possessed.

"Shut up, you guys, I can't just go up to her all of a sudden, that would be weird, wouldn't it? I don't even actually really know what she even looks like. I can't even look at her face from afar, what makes you think I'll be able to go up to her and say hi?" Naruto said as he looked down at his desk, before groaning and laying his head on his arms.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Naruto would get so flustered and shy about a girl... Even if it's a girl he's never ever actually seen or met. I wonder what would happen if... " the girl trailed off as both males paled and she just walked away giggling.

"Um, Sasuke... What do you think she's planning?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at his best friend, whom just stared at the girl's retreating back.

"Hm, what?" Sasuke said as he turned away from her, only to see a smirking Naruto. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"You like her. You may be getting on my case about this girl, but I've never met her, I have a reason to have not talked to her or asked her anywhere, you don't. You, on the other hand, have been around Sakura about as long as you've been my best friend. I introduced her to you when we were kids and you like her now, so why haven't you made your move yet?" Naruto asked curiously as he stared at Sasuke who seemed to be... blushing?

"Hn." ...

"Sasuke Uchiha. This is not the time for your one-syllable answers," Naruto said as he got up from his desk to follow Sasuke who was walking away, before crashing with someone suddenly.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	5. If I Ever Need Someone To Come Along,

Here! Konichiwa! Well, I usually have track meets on Thursdays (you guys are so lucky I don't today), but instead I had half-hour band sectionals and track practice. (I do have the district track meet next week, so... yeah...) Anyways, love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, but they're not required. ;D Gracias por leer! Adieu.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b, APART FROM THE PLOT ... Go on, enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"Ugh..." I said, it hurt pretty bad when you crashed into someone only to fall and hit your head. This was so annoying, sometimes I was just so clumsy or just in my own world so I didn't know what-

"Ano, I'm sorry..." Someone said before they held out a hand which I gladly took. It wasn't everyday people were nice to me, it was just usually that everyone ignored me and I just didn't care. When someone showed me kindness, though, I of course gladly took it.

"Dobe, that's why you look to where you're going. Are you alright, Hina?" Sasuke asked me, which was pretty weird since he didn't seem to care about anybody but Naruto and Sakura, his best friends.

"I am fine, thank you, the both of you. I believe it was my fault though, I never pay any heed to where I'm going. I'm sorry to have bothered the both of you. I'll be on my way before the rest of the girls in this classroom decide that it's better to get rid of me instead of just ignoring me," I said before we all sweatdropped at all the glares directed towards me.

"Eh, Sasuke, maybe it's better if you just show kindness to people whenever there's no one around," Naruto said, before he turned towards me, and I just couldn't help it, it was the first time I actually really saw what he looked like, and I'd known about his kindness towards others all my life. This, though, was the first time that he actually had classes with me and saw me for me. He didn't see a loner, he saw someone struggling, this is why everybody loved him. Naruto didn't see you as everyone else, ever, he saw you as your own person...

I guess that's what drew me to end up blushing a bit, before turning tomato red when he asked, "Ne, Hinata, are you alright? You seem a little red."

"I-I'm fine, Naruto. Thank you, I shall be going now," was all I said as I left, turning around quickly and running to some other place, anywhere, as to get away from him as fast as possible.

It just wouldn't do to have a crush only to know that who my romantic interests in life are. I was after all going to leave this place soon, once and for all. It didn't matter what I'd have to do, all I knew was that if I had someone or something I cherished I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because I would be leaving it all behind soon.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	6. Who's Gonna Comfort Me & Keep Me Strong?

Here! Bonjour! Well, I usually have track meets on Thursdays (you guys are so lucky I don't today), but instead I had half-hour band sectionals and track practice. (I do have the district track meet on Saturday, so... yeah...) Anyways, love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, but they're not required. ;D Gracias por leer! Au Revoir...

Warning: ... Eh. just read and you'll see. O.O

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b, APART FROM THE PLOT AND MY LYRICS! (Which I might've made on the spot... {See... I just finished writing this whole chapter, cause I started on it just half an hour ago?.. jeje...})... Disfruten! :D

_**LYRICS/SINGING**_

_THOUGHTS_

"TALKING"

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

_**I'd rather dream than realize that all I've yearned for is hopeless... **_

_**My dreams would then stop and I'd be left in darkness...**_

_What is it that we all want? What is it that we all dream for? Why can't we just be happy with what we've got?... _

_... Is is someone to hold and comfort us?.. Is it LOVE, or something completely different?.._

_**Why don't you realize that you're all I've been waiting for? **_

_**Why don't you take any notice? **_

_I'm not even going to try, might as well just give up. We all have something we wish for, we all have something we want. But for me, it isn't love, not at the moment at least._

_**I might as well just give up and stop my senseless dreaming. **_

_**I might as well be left in darkness, since that is all I'm seeing. **_

_Even if it was love I was after, would that make a difference? Would that make me more outgoing or confident? That's something I doubt would happen..._

_**I'd rather dream, but sometimes my dreams can be so pointless. **_

_**I think I've finally realized that dreams were meant for sleeping. **_

_Maybe, just maybe there is something or someone better for me out there. Then again, there was also a great family that I've missed out on my whole life and seeing as they've tried to find me and haven't had any success yet, I doubt that anyone out there has any concerns about me. They don't care, just like when I was younger. I know they would see the bruises, they would just pretend they didn't... Pretending... It's something I've been trying out for a while. Pretending I don't care, pretending it doesn't hurt me when people ignore me or make fun of me. It's all just a game of pretend and one I don't seem to want to stop playing anytime soon..._

_**I think I've finally realized that only reality counts as anything. **_

_**So, I've stopped wishing upon some stars, **_

_**for wishes that will simply not come true...**_

_Although pretending is always better than showing just how much you're hurting. The bad thing about it is that, after a while you start feeling like an empty shell of how you used to be. Too bad this was all I ever really was... I've been an empty shell all of my life and really I don't care. I don't want to change, simply because change is bad. I've been wanting to break free my whole life, yes, but I don't expect I will. I just hope for a better life for my 'sisters' and once they're free, I won't feel like this... Or at least I won't pretend that I'm not worried every second of the day for their well-being. I would've finally lifted all the weight off my shoulders... _

_I wouldn't pretend like I knew my family was going to come for me. They seemed to have been very disheartened by now, so it wouldn't surprise me if they gave up the search. Even if I didn't want to admit it before, seventeen years was a long time to search for someone, and I'm pretty sure I would've stopped searching long ago, had I been them. _

_It didn't matter, it didn't hurt because honestly, I had never met my family and even the thought of meeting them now, seemed surreal. Had it been just last week, I would've still been trying. Had it been last week... Last week seemed years from today... and seventeen years just seemed a millenium... _

_**Bad people don't deserve any wish of theirs coming true, **_

_**those people who aren't damaged should be the ones with all the privileges. **_

_**Bad people like me... **_

_**Don't deserve anything, but hell and it's fire... **_

_**Bad people like don't deserve anything... **_

"Why do I even try?.. It's not worth it... Damaged and tainted people like me don't deserve anything..."

(O.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.o.o. .O)

That voice held so much pain and anguish. I couldn't believe it was coming from her. Someone who seemed so nice and gentle couldn't have been holding so much in. Although I know better than most that everyone hides things from their past. It doesn't matter who it is. Everyone hides something and she had just made me want to know more. She made me want to help her... But most of all she made me want to make her see that there was such a thing as real happiness in the world.

I made a promise to myself that I would help her, no matter what. It didn't matter what I went through to help her, all that mattered was getting to see her smile, with no more sadness hidden in the depths of her eyes.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	7. We Are All Rowing The Boat of Fate

Here! Bonjour! My sister took away my laptop and didn't give it back 'til today! So mad… especially since I didn't know how to continue, but I figured it out! \(^-^)/ Anyways, love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, but they're not required. ;D Gracias por leer! Au Revoir...

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b, APART FROM THE PLOT AND MY LYRICS! Disfruten! :D

_**Talking Through the Phone**_

_THOUGHTS_

"TALKING"

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"Hinata! Are you here, somewhere?" I said as I ran around the school. It was early, I'd noticed that Hinata usually came earlier than all of us so she'd have time all to herself. I couldn't blame her, I hadn't realized just how obnoxious and self-involved we could all be, until I paid attention to her.

This was why I was looking for her, I couldn't seem to find her, seeing as she hadn't even been showing up to classes at all. It made me worry, especially since I had this strange feeling in my chest, it felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I had to find Hinata I just knew that something must've happened to her considering she hadn't been going to classes. It was just pure coincidence that I needed to come early to school to finish some work and managed to see her. As soon as I called her, though, she ran and I couldn't catch her, leading me to the stupid wild goose chase I was on, at the moment.

"Look, I know something's wrong, and I just want to know what it is. You can trust me, I promise. I just… I have this horrible feeling in my chest and it won't go away. It started that day when I finally talked to you and I just knew that something was going to happen. After that and how you didn't show up for a week, I was just restless. So please, Hinata, come out. I just want you to tell me. I won't do anything if you don't want to, I just want to know that you're alright now. Please," I said, my voice was breaking and yet I didn't care about that. All I cared about was finally seeing Hinata and making sure she was alright.

I probably looked pathetic, but after the last time I saw her, I'm pretty sure I had a good reason to be so worried. It wasn't my place, I knew that, but it didn't matter. I just had to make sure she was fine before I called them. I knew it was her, the one that they were searching for. I'd known it from the moment I'd heard her full name. It was a little detail that didn't seem important enough, because really, whose last name do you really consider important when you first hear it?

"Why do you care? I don't even really know you that well. Why do you care so much about me? I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings but what I'm saying is the truth," a gentle voice said and as much as she didn't want to show me where she was I had just enough sense to follow it.

"I care because since that day when I spoke with you, I've wanted nothing but to protect you. You have this gentleness about you that made me protective of you. Since that moment I'd sworn to myself to protect you, but just knowing that I've already failed and spectacularly at that… It hurts. I'm sorry, but now I know something, if I can't protect you than I will lead you to someone who can." I said because as much as it hurt to admit it, Hinata would be so much better off with people who could actually care for her really well.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" I heard her say before she stepped out from the darkness of a classroom and looked at me as if I were crazy.

I didn't care what she thought, though, all I could think about was why someone would ever want to hurt as gentle a person as her. Why was I thinking this? Simple. She had taken off the sweater she'd been wearing when she'd entered and I was astounded.

Her arms were littered with bruises and they were all different colors. She hadn't noticed it seemed until she saw where I was staring at that she immediately went into the classroom to put on her sweater before coming back out wearing it.

"Don't ask, please." She said it as if though it hurt her to even think about the answer to my, as of yet, unasked question.

"Fine, but what I mean is something that you'll have to wait to find out, I just needed to know if you were alright. Now, I have my answer, but please Hinata take care of yourself. I'm pretty sure you know how to defend yourself, so use what you know. If you hurt someone without wanting to just remember that nothing will happen to you as long as it was in self-defense and no matter what, I'll be there supporting you." I said, walking away as I did so.

I had a good reason for walking away and after everything it didn't matter if Hinata hated me for what I was going to do. All that mattered was that she was finally going to be with who she was always meant to be.

_I'm sorry if you hate me, Hinata, just always remember…_

_Everything I've done for you has been for a good cause._

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

_RING…_

_RING…_

"**Hello?"** a male's voice said.

"**Scorpion?"** another's voice asked.

"**Fox, what it is?"** the first asked, his tone implying that he was curious about the reason for the call.

"**I found her, she needs all of you."** The second male said, sounding as if he was relieved that he could finally get something off his shoulders.

"… **Thank you, Fox, you don't how happy that makes me. It will certainly be a joy for everyone. I appreciate all you've done for us. You should come back, along with Cherry and Wolf, this is your home as well, after all." **Scorpion said as soon as he got over his slight shock.

"**Of course, you didn't think you could leave me here, did you?"** Fox asked before sighing quite dejectedly and quickly said, "We'll be expecting you," before the other could even begin to ask what was wrong.

It didn't matter, soon it would all be alright.

I made a promise to myself that I would help her, no matter what. It didn't matter what I went through to help her, all that mattered was getting to see her smile, with no more sadness hidden in the depths of her eyes.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	8. The Waves Keep on Coming&We Can't Escape

Here! Bonjour! My mind was elsewhere in the land of Kuroshitsuji, I'm so sorry for updating this so late considering it's kinda 10:28 p.m. here. Anyways here you have it, I think this is longest chapter for this story, so I waste no more of your time. \(^-^)/ Anyways, love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, but they're not required. ;D Arigato for reading! Baii! ;D ...

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

_**Singing Along**_**/**_**Rapping Along**_

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"So where is she, anyways?" A brown-haired teenager inquired after seeing that the person he was looking for wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She hasn't been showing up much lately, it's the reason why I called you. I figured it out after I'd looked at her closely. That hopelessness that you've felt for the past few months could've been avoided if only I'd looked closely, dammit. Her unhappiness might've been avoided, and… I could've been of more help to her," a blond responded.

"Dang, Naruto, don't say that. You make it sound as if it was only your fault and you were the only one who was careless," another teen replied.

"I know you and Sakura were always there and were as clueless as I was, but you at least knew her name. Sakura probably still doesn't know her and I just don't seem to be able to preoccupy her long enough to forget about everything. I wish I'd met her long ago, so I could've helped her. No one has to suffer that much, no one except those who truly deserve it and I doubt she's done anything truly wrong in her life but help those around her," Naruto said as he turned away to walk out of the classroom, seeing as the period had ended, and caught a brief glimpse of long blue-black hair.

"Um, yeah… I gotta run, guys," Naruto said as he quickly ran after Hinata.

"Did you see why he ran?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at his other friend, quickly realizing that he had been left alone, he glared at the wall before turning and going to catch up to his friends.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

Sometimes when the pain and sadness were too much I left school. I ran off the school grounds and walked until I got to the woods, where I would go to my special place. My special place was a clearing that I'd found, it was the one place where I could be and forget about everything or completely break down and then wake up to realize that I would be okay as long as I had something to fight for.

Except this time I had nothing to fight for and yet, I didn't want to give up. I knew that someday I would give up but I felt that it wasn't going to happen now. There was no reason for me to give up… I think…. I believe… I know…

Yes, I know. I had no reason to give up or to give in to the people who decided that telling me things was alright. That saying and calling me harsh words didn't hurt. I didn't understand, a while ago, no one knew who I was, no one seemed to care so why did have to start now?

….….

….…

…

.

Those were the thoughts that led me to the clearing, listening to music, because at the moment, that was my only means of escaping from everything… Or so I thought…

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward from behind some bushes.

"Naruto, what could've possibly led you to follow me here? I don't need a stalker, not right now, not ever," I said, because as much as I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, I wasn't good enough for someone like him. He deserved someone much more pure than me, someone who hadn't gone through anything as traumatizing as I had. It was probably a hopeless wish, but it's something that I hoped for with all my life, that he found someone innocent and lived happily with her. If that happened, then there was no need for me to worry about his happiness, no more need. And even as I thought this, tears pooled in my eyes, because no matter how much I wanted for him to be happy, I also wanted to be that someone.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm not going anywhere, without you, that is," he said, hugging me before cleaning my face from my tears, to which I responded by smiling and then closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I felt something on my lips. It took me a while to react and open my eyes, before just responding and leaning into the kiss. This was what I wanted, it was what I may have needed since I first saw him, but I didn't care. I just needed for him to hold me close and tell me that he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, over and over again.

"Thank you, Naruto," I said as soon as we both separated, because without him, without someone to ground me, I might've just up and run away. I had nothing left, for a moment, until now.

"I- You're welcome, Hinata. You don't have to thank me if I surprised you that much, you know," Naruto said as he turned around, blushing madly. I laughed and I believe that, that was the first time that he'd ever heard me laugh so freely, his turning around was just a confirmation as he joined in. The next thing he said startled me, because I'd forgotten what I was even doing in the clearing before Naruto showed up.

"May I ask what you were listening to, before I interrupted? You seemed to be mouthing along the words, but that must've surely been wrong, because be as it may I've only heard you sing. Yes, I may be a bit of a stalked, but I had good intentions, so if I may ask to hear how your voice sounds when rapping?" He said as he looked at me then smirked, and I realized that he was challenging me, doubting that I would honestly do as he asked. Be that as it may, I turned around to restart the song which I'd been listening to, "Dead and Gone" by "T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake".

The song was in the background, I let the intro go by, yet as soon as Justin started singing someone else sang along with him, someone eerily familiar, Naruto seemed to recognize as he just looked startled before yelling, "Neji!" and waving to the person. I took it in stride, realizing that Sasuke and this Neji person had followed Naruto, of course that didn't mean that I'd forgotten Naruto's little challenge, so I turned around and just waited until I could start rapping.

Neji:

_**Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long/Just tryin' to find my way back home/But the old me's dead and gone/Dead and gone/And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long/Just tryin' to find my way back home/But the old me's dead and gone/Dead and gone, dead and gone **_

Hinata:

_**Ever had one of them days wish you would have stayed home/Run into a group of niggas who gettin' their hate on/You walk by, they get wrong, you reply then shit get blown/Way out of proportion way past discussion/Just you against them, pick one then rush them/Figure you get jumped here that's next/They don't wanna stop there now they bustin'  
Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'/You to the hospital with a bad concussion/Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine/Paralyzed waist down and ya wheelchair bound/Never mind that now you lucky to be alive/Just thinkin' it all started fussin' wit three guys/Nigga pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck/Around get shot down any day  
Niggas die every day, all little bullshit/Dope money, dice games, ordinary hood shit/Could this be cause of hip-hop music/Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?/Usually niggas don't know what to do when they back against the wall/So they just start shootin'/For red or for blue or for blow I guess/From Bankhead at the old projects  
No more stress, now I'm straight/Now I get it, now I take time to think/Before I make mistakes just for my family stake/That part of me left yesterday/The heart of me is strong today/No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away/ **_

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

Maybe it was stupid but their reactions to hearing me rap were just plain hilarious. They had me laughing until I realized why 'Neji' seemed so familiar. Remember how I had said that I knew who my family was? Well, I'd done enough research to know that the Neji in front of me was my cousin and judging by the fact that he was looking at me in wonder, he knew exactly who I was.

Even after I realized this, I didn't seem to know how to react. I'd yearned to be with my real family for a long time but seeing just one relative of mine seemed to have rendered me speechless, or so I thought. The next thing that came out of my mouth was something that rendered the 3 of them completely motionless, while my legs gave way and I crumpled to the ground.

"Nice to finally meet you after seventeen years, Neji, dear cousin."

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	9. But If We Ever Get Lost On Our Way,

Aqui! My head had been hurting a lot and I'm just really tired and so, I really don't feel like even writing.. This came to me while at school, so this is the only reason why there is even an update, and even then it's early -.-' … \(^-^)/ Love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D or just Read, I love reviews, just saying! (True Longest Chapter yet! Not counting this A/N… Words: 1785! :D)… ;D Gracias por leer! Adieu! ;D ...

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING d|o.o|b APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"Wait, you already knew he was your cousin?" Naruto asked me, confusion showing clearly on his face.

"Yes, I already knew who he was. I found out long ago who my family was but a little while ago I decided to just stop dreaming about ever really being united with them. When I was younger all I wanted was to be found, yet I vowed that I wouldn't leave my dear family behind. My dear sisters, they didn't deserve to be in that place. They didn't deserve to grow up believing that, that disgusting old man was our father. So I vowed that until they were back with their real families, I wouldn't leave them to fend for themselves." I said, looking down at the ground while my voice started breaking a little when I spoke about those sweet little girls. They were my family, even if we weren't related by blood, we had a much stronger bond that had formed.

"So there WERE others, as we thought. We thought that we'd been the only one's who'd had someone taken away from them until we paid more attention to the news. We also realized that from all the missing people the only ones who were kidnapped for a long time only young girls would go back to their families. We knew someone had to have been protecting them, and we wanted to know who it was, so we could ask them to protect you. It seems pretty stupid, especially when it was you all along. We wanted to give up hope long ago and yet your mother wouldn't let us. When she passed away of course we started searching with all our might. Your mother's last wish was to find and take you in, that and to give you as much love as we possibly could. Now that we've found you, though, we will certainly fulfill her wishes," Neji said, walking towards me and then kneeling before me.

There are times when people don't know whether to trust someone that they've only just met. This is what I thought about only for a split second before giving in and just smiling at N- no… my cousin. Here was my cousin before me, someone I thought that I'd never meet. As silly as it sounds even if it was only him that I'd meet out of my family, I would've probably been able to die happily that day, but I couldn't even completely focus on that as I heard police sirens in the distance.

"What's happening?" I asked as I looked at Neji, who just smiled back at me.

"You may have only wanted your sisters' safety and only that, but all they ever wanted was to thank you and make your only wish come true. They all went to the police after they were returned to their rightful families, and reported your supposed father. They all did it out of love for you," Neji said, his facial features softening when he saw my tears start to fall.

"Thank you, the lot of you, for everything," I said as I started crying harder, I didn't care what I looked like, all I knew was that I was with the people whom truly cared about me and that was all that mattered to me.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

"She's the long-lost daughter?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"I can, actually, she looks so much like her late mother. Here, I'll show you a picture."

I hate them. I hate all of them. They only recognize someone when it's of their convenience. Why this had to be made public immediately, I had no idea. I just wanted to get away…

It's kind of funny, in a way. It's kind of funny that one day you're invisible to the world, and then something happens which makes people suddenly become very interested in you.

It's stupid some would say, that they only acknowledge you when you suddenly become the center of attention, and it only seems to happen when they have something to gain from you. Whatever it may be, it will always end up being some type of attention from those around.

'_STOP IT!_'

And all of a sudden they want to make others believe that they are all in some way, close to you. They will do whatever they can to get what they want from you.

"I feel bad for her, this is why I've always tried to help her, but sometimes… Sometimes she completely breaks down and I cannot do anything about it…"

'_LIARS!_'

You just wish for those who have truly been there for you all along to stop them. At the same time you realize that they truly haven't been there for you ever since you pushed them away, ever since your last fight. So, you have no one left to save you. No one has truly been there for you all along, so you run to your special place, since that seems to be the only way out.

"Wait! Please! Hinata!" the voice yells, and I suddenly stop sprinting, before laughing and just throwing myself on the grass.

I didn't have time for this. I didn't have time for someone who'd given up on me so easily. I had pushed him away, just as I had with Naruto, unlike with Naruto, though, he didn't even try to figure out why. That is why, to me, he felt like just a waste of my time.

"If you HAD just wanted to help, you would've done so sooner. I knew you were mad at me, but even then you didn't even try- It's only when I finally break down that you come. I would've been a whole lot more grateful had this happened sooner, but right now? I just can't bring myself to care. You are one of the only people that I have ever fully trusted and yet, you didn't seem to care enough about me at first, to even try and help me. A while ago I would've said that I trusted you with all my life, now I'm not so sure." I said coldly, it must've been a little hurtful, even to him, when I spoke to him in this manner.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't-"

"Stop, I don't need any excuses. Heck, I don't need any of this crap. I didn't even want this anymore. Why did this have to happen now? Everyone finds out that I'm the long-lost daughter to one of the richest and most influential people in the country and suddenly they're all my best friends. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but that's how I feel about everyone, even you. I wouldn't have minded just being invisible for the rest of my life, so why does this have to happen now?" I interrupted him, by the way he looked away from me, how his aqua-green eyes, flashed, when I said all of this, I had hurt him but I was pretty sure it didn't hurt half as much as I hurt on the inside.

"It had to happen now, because as soon as all of the chaos dies down, you'll have people who truly care about you and will love you no matter what," I heard a familiar voice say, as I looked away from Gaara.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

"I wouldn't have minded just being invisible for the rest of my life, so why does this have to happen now?" I heard her say as she looked away from Gaara's eyes, and I couldn't help but feel as if I understood, which I could truthfully say I really did.

"It had to happen now, because as soon as all of the chaos dies down, you'll have people who truly care about you and will love you no matter what," I said, smiling as I sat down next to Hinata.

She appeared startled before sitting up and hugging me.

"Naruto, I thought you were going to be gone for about 3 days," she said smiling, before grabbing and holding my hand.

"I thought that I'd do everything I needed to do in a day or less and surprise you," I said honestly before I repeated what I'd said before, which only made her frown before standing up and turning away.

"You sound as if you know exactly what I'm going through," she said and although I knew she didn't intend to hurt me, what she said kind of stung, and I just looked away, completely clueless as to what I could say.

"That's probably because he does," Gaara said before sitting down on the grass, and then looking towards Hinata, who had turned around to look at the both of us.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked, walking back to sit down next to me.

"He means that someone kidnapped me when I was just about 6 or 7 years old and asked for some ransom. The police and my family worked together so they caught the guy fairly quickly. All in all, I do know what you feel like but as I said, 'It had to happen now, because as soon as all the chaos dies down, you'll have people who truly care about you and will love you no matter what,'" I said before looking at Gaara.

"You know I only really heard the end of your conversation but even then I know that Gaara would never leave any of his friends behind. So, I ask this of you Hinata, please, never question others' motives for not helping or standing around. If you really think about it when you ask those type of questions and don't consider what other peoples' lives are like, then you are only selfishly thinking of yourself. I don't mean to make you feel bad or anything, but I just thought that you should think about that, next time," I said before looking away, afraid of seeing any type of negative reaction from her, so it surprised me when I heard her laugh and turned around to see her shaking her head.

"You're such an idiot, but I understand. I'm sorry, Gaara, I had truly forgotten that judging others is exactly the type of thing I hate people doing, I'd forgotten my promise to you to never judge others, especially you," Hinata said at first to me, then she turned to Gaara and seemed to be genuinely sorry.

"It's alright, Hinata, I just wanted you to know that no matter what, all of your true friends… and boyfriend, apparently, will always be here for you," and just like that everything seemed to be okay…

If only for a little while…

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	10. TheWavesWillGuideYou, ThroughAnotherDay

¡Aquí! This came to me while at school, only reason why there is even an update, and even then it's super late (Don't kill me!) … \(^-^)/ Love you all. c: Follow, Favorite :D Review, or just Read, I love reviews though, just saying! Gracias pór leer! Αντίο! ;D ... And just so you know, yes I'm a proud, devious girl. Blacksnake, my dear friend, I just wanted to bother you, A LOT! .

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"_Breaking News, it seems to be that the Hyuuga family has finally found its long-lost heiress. Although, it probably has been mentioned much, while the Hyuuga family was searching for their heiress, the heiress herself was doing some things to make a difference. She was kidnapped at a young age and yet it didn't seem to affect her. All her life, she's been helping all of her 'sisters' escape from the same fate as she's had. She's certainly become a role model to these girls, and will definitely grow up to be someone with great, a force to be reckoned with, indeed,"_ the news anchor said, her obviously fake smile never leaving her face.

"Turn that off, Hina. You know it only makes you think and you already think a lot as it is," Naruto whined as he went to pat Hinata's head, before finally sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Be quiet, I know I think too much there's no need to rub it in," I said, pouting at him, which made him chuckle in response.

"Cálmate, Hinata. No es una gran cosa, sólo tienes que hacerlo a través de todo esto con la cabeza fría," Naruto said in Spanish, which in fact surprised me. I never thought that he would be someone to speak a foreign language, especially Spanish.

"Sí es tan leve este problema, ¿por qué no lo trata usted mismo, solo?" I said in Spanish as well, laughing at his wide-eyed expression.

"When did you ever learn how to speak Spanish, Naruto? Out of all the languages there are out there, you learn Spanish? That's got to be one of the MOST complex languages out there, how did you ever manage?" I said, laughing, as soon as he composed himself, which of course made him glare a little at me, before giving in and laughing as well.

"That was harsh, Hina. It's not one of the most complex languages out there, well, at least not for me. I grew up speaking the language, for it seems to be that my heritage is from all over the place. It would be weird not to know at least one of the languages which my ancestors knew. I feel like I am closer to all my family by speaking their native languages, it might be a little weird to understand, but it's one of the only things that seem to bring me closer to my parents, as well," he said, bowing his head a little at the end of his explanation.

I know it was weird to go out with somebody and not have much information on them, but I really didn't want Naruto to feel like I was intruding in his life. Which is why I sat there feeling awkward until he spoke again.

"You know, you don't have to watch only this channel, you can always surf through all the other ones," he said, changing the subject kind of suddenly, but leaving me to sigh a breath of relief, all the same.

"I probably could, if someone stopped hogging the remote all of the time, Na-ru-to," I said as I looked away and changed the channels and sweat dropped as all of them had the same "Breaking News."

"Never mind, we should've probably just stuck to watching movies all day long," Naruto said he stood up to look out the window at the sound of a car in the driveway.

"I don't get it, why do they have to make such a big deal out of this?" I said exasperatedly.

"It's probably because they have nothing better to give news about, it's all about giving news that interests people nowadays," a voice said from the doorway to the living room.

"Hello, Neji, what brings you to my humble abode, to-day?" I asked Neji with an English accent, before getting up and hugging him.

"Well, that's certainly some accent you've got. And to answer your question, I'm here because I also live here," he responded in a noncommittal tone, as he turned to go to his room, although, not before saying, "And also, your father may want to meet you, soon. It's not everyday someone finds out that their daughter is alive and well."

"You know, you seem to bring out the best in people, Hinata. I'm so glad I got to meet someone like you. If it hadn't been for you, who knows, we might've been stuck with a forever stone-faced, gloomy Neji," Naruto snickered from behind me before wrapping me up in his arms. I couldn't help blushing as he said that, it made me happy to know that I could still make such a difference in people whom I hardly knew. Although I knew that the change that people went through wasn't that big it still made me feel like I was, just as the fake anchor had said, a force to be reckoned with.

I hoped with all of my might that, that might be enough, but life sure had a funny way of showing us all how much our life wasn't ever really in our hands.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

*Phone Ringing*

"Hello?"

"Be careful, little one," a malevolent voice said.

"Who is this?"

"Now is not the time for questions," they responded.

"Who are you?!"

"Doing that will only have you grating on my nerves," it said.

"Then why don't you respond and leave me alone?"

"Tsk, tsk. You people will never change, maybe that's why I do this. After all I do enjoy a good chase," it said before the line went dead.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything, all I felt was fear, paralyzing fear. I don't know if it was a moment in which my irrational thoughts got away from me all I knew was that I had to get away, so I got the closest thing to me and I ran to where I knew I would be safe, if only for a little while.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

I awoke as soon as I felt someone move the bed and got up as soon I saw her tears running down her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I said as I hugged her and pulled her close.

"Nothing," she said between her sobs, before calming down.

"All right, I won't pry, but if you want to confide in someone, just remember I'm always by your side," I said, sighing as she looked up at me with her beautiful pale lavender eyes.

"I'll tell you sooner or later, all I want right now it just to be here with you," she said as she pulled away from me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said, smiling at me before laying down and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"You're welcome, Hinata. Sweet dreams," I said, leaning down and giving her forehead a kiss before drifting off into a peaceful sleep myself, completely unaware of the troubles that lay before us.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	11. Are You Proud of Who I Am?

¡Aquí! I'm like two weeks late, I know and I don't care because I'm depressed. My band director is leaving and he's someone I've known since middle school, so I'm pretty sad. The entire band was like crying when he gave us the news. I don't want a new band director, the one we have is just fine! Let me stop rambling, maybe then something good will happen. I'm taking a trip tomorrow to Austin with the band, Whoo! Anyways, thanks for reading, review if you'd like.

_LETTERS_; _SINGING_; SPEAKING THROUGH EARPIECE

Words: 2208

Kiitos, näkemiin.

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O … Please don't hate me after this chapter. :C

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

_Soon, you will learn that not everything is as it seems. Soon you will realize that in life trusting no one is better than having someone to count on. _

_No one is who they seem, no matter what they say. Just like you don't trust me, you'll find yourself trusting no one ever again. _

_Your heart may be broken and it may only be for the best. _

_Once you come face to face with me though, you'll wish you were dead. _

_I'll find you soon, princess, and once I do, you won't be able to escape from me again. _

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

She was being secretive, a bit more than usual, and I normally wouldn't have noticed… Except for the fact that she was also avoiding me, something she hadn't done since that time when she wanted me out of her life.

I didn't mind much at the beginning, I was naïve thinking that it would pass. I thought, '_It's fine, she's just having a hard time adjusting to her new life_,' or '_She probably just wants time to think about things, she'll look for you once she's ready_."

She never did…

Waiting for something that never came, hurt, especially when it was from someone whom you cared a lot for.

Maybe it was because of that, that I decided to follow her. Sure, he probably seemed like a stalker but at least he would get some answers.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

I was afraid, for the first time in my life, I was afraid… Afraid for MYSELF.

I got another phone call, this time though, the person told me to meet up at the park at 12 p.m.

I was planning on alerting the authorities until I got another letter and once I read it, I couldn't help it. I broke down and cried uncontrollably.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

_There was once a girl who disappeared, but before that she did something no one responsible of her disappearance wanted to hear. _

_She'd alerted the authorities of certain things, because she was Oh so sure that they'd be able to do something. _

_What she didn't know though, was that the one responsible would have another plan of action just in case that this happened. _

_The next day, all over the news were the portraits of the girl's loved ones'. All of them having been murdered the day before, just after the girl disappeared, right after they had filed a missing person's report. _

_**Don't tell anyone about anything, or this might just happen. We'll be watching you until then. **_

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

She was gone and I really didn't seem to understand how she worked. One minute she was holding onto me, and the next she was avoiding me be before disappearing altogether.

At first I thought that she was only avoiding me, until Neji came up to me and asked me if I knew where Hinata was. It was really weird but it seemed as if we both got the same idea at the same time, because next thing I knew we were both running to our cars and speeding towards the house.

I knew I was probably a little too late to stop her from doing something because Hinata was gone when I'd woken up. I, at least, wanted some clues as to where she could be, and I was praying to God that I got to wherever she could be, just in time to save her.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

"Tsk, tsk, Hinata. Here I thought you would find a way around my conditions. It seems as if you aren't as smart as I thought. Why do you always have to be so obedient sometimes? Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he said, smirking, before he grabbed me by the hair.

"Shut up, you know why I'm doing this you coward. Apparently you will always have to resort to the 'If You Don't, I'll Hurt Your Loved Ones' technique because you know that no one will do as you ask, if you don't say that. You're doing this because you're jealous, you can't stand when others have something you want. Like say, love.

I pity you, I really do. You have never known true love and you never will. Your wife must've hated you a lot and you didn't like that. So here you are, trying to make a perfect imaginary family, to make up for whatever it seems you didn't get to have, which I know must only be love.

Your illusion of a family is pretty messed up, making yourself believe that I'm actually YOUR daughter. I MUST tell you, this ISN'T real. You have to stop all of this and get an appointment with a psychologist or better yet with a psychiatrist at an asylum. Maybe then, you might realize how crazy you really are, and get stuck in there with all the other crazy people and then hopefully you will realize just how much I hate you.

I HATE YOU. I hate you for everything you've done to me, but most of all, I hate you for threatening the lives of those. Now, I suggest you get over yourself rather fast, you senile old man, and understand that because of your actions, you will never find someone crazy enough to love someone like you," I said as he turned away. I didn't care what he did to me, all I cared about was making him understand that if he'd just kept my loved ones out of the picture, I would've been WAY more obedient.

"You say that now Hinata, but you sure as hell won't be saying that in a few more days. You will be broken, no, better yet, you will be dead," he said turning back around and walking closer to me, while hiding something behind his back.

Before I was able to respond, however, someone else interrupted… Someone I would've been ecstatic to meet under different circumstances.

"I can tell you now that, that won't happen. Now, I suggest that you let the girl go, and come with me quietly," the per- man said, as I tried to come out of my shock-induced silence.

"So, you did tell someone… All the same, I will have your family in the same position, don't worry," my abductor said, just before turning around and putting the knife he was hiding down.

I, of course, thought that he was giving up until he dropped down and slid across the floor, stopping right behind me and caressing my hair and face, making me tense and flinch at his touch. When this happened the other man tensed as well, he showed his wariness by pointing a gun at the both of us, something I hadn't seen him holding when I'd seen the man.

I could see his eyes, I could see how much it hurt him just to point the gun, itself, at me. I wished there was something I could do to help, but of course there wasn't. There was nothing I could do but hope that everything turned out for the best. Hope that everything turned out alright in the end, because as it was going something bad, really bad, was going to happen. So I wished, I hoped, I prayed for everything to be alright in the end or to at least let my family, Naruto, and all my other loved ones, come out unscathed from this.

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

I wanted to murder him, to do unspeakable to things to him. He was touching her and I couldn't do anything but look and point the gun at him, which was doing nothing to scare him at all.

"You know, I've always wondered, why is it, that Hinata's skin is so soft and delicate? Can you answer that?" he said, making my blood boil, because there was no way he should've known something like that. No way, unless he'd done something horrible.

Looking at Hinata, my heart couldn't help but break, because I saw how she lowered her head, making it impossible to see her eyes. I could see her mouth though, and she seemed to be mouthing words… Lyrics…

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit. Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss. And it's just so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this._

She let the wall break down and I could see her tears as they fell. It hurt me oh so much to see her cry, because I knew that there was nothing I could do to make her feel better about any of this.

"I know you have no idea why I'm doing any of this, honestly, it's because she was just so… Good, when she was with me. She did everything I did, and she always will, just to protect everyone she loves," he said, completely and utterly unashamed of himself.

I just wanted to kill him right then and there, except that I couldn't because he was using Hinata as a shield. I couldn't just-

"Shoot!" Hinata yelled at me, and I froze for a moment.

"What?! No! I'll end up killing you!" I said, hysterically, there was no way I would do that.

"I suggest you get your act together. She's telling you to shoot, which means you have to shoot. We agreed that you would only shoot if she told you to. She doesn't even know we're here so there's no way we could've told her to tell you to shoot. Now, would you please shoot, your WHOLE family is in danger not just you two," someone said through the earpiece I'd forgotten I was wearing.

"Dad!" I heard Hinata shout and I stared at her shocked before reacting and shaking my head.

"Please! It's the only way to get him. Please Dad, just shoot. All you have to do is shoot three times," She pleaded with me, whispering the last part.

"He won't do that. He cares way too much about you, Hinata. He already lost you once, you think he's going to give you a way out by shooting you? You-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

(O.O.o.o.O.O.o. .O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o)

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I felt the stinging pain but I didn't care. I smirked as I fell to the ground, blood coming out of my mouth.

I knew it had taken everything for my dad to shoot me and I just smiled as he ran to my side before grabbing a beer bottle that was laying around and smashing it onto my abductors head.

"Hinata!" I heard two voices yell out as my dad fell to his knees next to me.

"Thank you, dad, I love you," I told him, as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't say that as if you were going to die. Don't you dare, Hinata, I can't lose you the moment I've found you," he said frantically.

I ignored him for the most part and just kept on smiling. I didn't bother to say anything as Neji helped my dad, and Naruto called the paramedics, both looking at me worriedly. I just smiled, no worries on my mind.

As they all calmed down and waited for the ambulance, I felt myself get really tired, and they all seemed to have realized it, because they all looked at me in alarm.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Hina. You can't, the ambulance will be here soon. Hang on, please," Naruto pleaded with me, and as much as it broke my heart to hear so much pain in his voice, I didn't make him any promises, because we both knew that this wasn't really in my hands. So I just opened my mouth and sang, because for all it was worth, I wanted to be myself for once, in front of the people whom I cared most about.

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? _

My dad smiled as he nodded, while I just sang on, smiling, while Naruto joined me for the next two lines.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance. To look into your eyes and see you looking back. _

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself, oh._

My dad sang the next part, reaching out to hold one of my hands.

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you, since you've been away. _

I started once again before grabbing a hold of one of Naruto's hands, and watching as my dad pulled Neji closer to all of us.

_Oh, it's so dangerous. It's so out of line, to try and turn back time. _

I was getting weaker but there was no way I was letting them know of that.

_I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself, by hurting you. _

I sighed as I finished the song, because I couldn't hold on anymore. I gave into the darkness and just dreamt about everything and nothing at the same time.

The last thing I heard was "Hinata!"

And then everything I knew was gone… I was gone.

(breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	12. I'mAWarrior&YouCanNeverHurtMeA gain

¡Aquí! I'm like really late, I know. I suck! -_-'

I'm sorry for making you all wait. Hope you like it. C: Read, Review if you want and enjoy! :D

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O …

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

(Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

I couldn't get that image out of my head…

Hinata laying on the ground paler than usual, blood coming out of her mouth.

I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing her laying there. It was as if that image was burned into my retinas. I tried distracting myself as much as I could, but that wasn't really working. I just couldn't concentrate on anything except her, especially on that night.

-(FLASHBACK)-

"HINATA!"

Her beautiful eyes closed as I tried coming closer, except I wasn't actually moving… Something was holding me back.

"Let me go! I have to get to her! I have- I can't- Just, please- Let me…" I tried getting the person that was holding me to let go, and yet they wouldn't budge. All I wanted to do was to be close to Hinata and I couldn't do that. What kind of person am I?!

"NARUTO! Calm down and breathe. You're having an anxiety attack and I really can't deal with this right now, so can you please calm down? Everything will be fine, Hinata's just a little exhausted by everything that's happened," someone next to me said, handing me an inhaler which I gratefully took. I hadn't even noticed that I couldn't breathe, much less that I was also having an anxiety attack.

"I know your worried Naruto, we all are at this point, except I can't let you get this worried. What with your, until this moment, dormant asthma and your anxiety, I already have enough. I don't need you passing out on me as well, Hinata would kill me for letting your worries get the best of you," Neji continued, patting my back before turning back to Hinata and her father.

-(FLASHBACK END)-

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked me, Sakura standing next to him looking at me worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. What brings you guys here?" I asked them as I looked around, noticing that it had only been a couple of hours since everything had happened, and yet it all seemed as if it had been long ago.

"We heard about what happened and then Neji mentioned you having an anxiety/asthma attack. So we came to check up on you and Hinata. By the way, why didn't you tell me that she was your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, menacingly, while I just looked away with a blush.

"It's my life, I didn't know I needed your approval for everything I do. Besides Sakura I thought we were pretty obvious, considering we never really left each other's company," I said, looking up and getting a confused look from both of them.

"You have?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys would've realized this, had you not been wrapped up in each other. It's pretty obvious that you guys are together as well," I said, chuckling at their dumbstruck expressions, before turning the other way and stopping short.

"Hinata-"

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked me, smiling softly.

"Yes I am, shouldn't you be resting right now? You had quite a day, after all," I said trying to coax Hinata to go back into her room and rest.

"I should ask you the same. I heard from someone that you were really worried," she said patting my back before hitting me on the head.

"Sono Hinata, wa nanideshita ka?!" I exclaimed as I looked at Hinata.

"!Deja de hacerte él inocente! Sabes lo que hiciste, preocúpate más por ti que por mí. No me importa cuánto tú creas que soy más importante que tú. Usted se preocupa solo por usted mismo, ¿Me entiende?" Hinata said, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

I just stared at her for a second before pulling her close and hugging her.

"I can't help it if I do stupid things. They say love is blind, I say it's blind but it also gives you courage. So I don't care if anything happens to me as long as you are okay," I said holding her tightly not wanting to let her go.

All I knew was that if anybody tried to hurt her, they would have to go through me.

(Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


	13. QuicklyFindingOut,I'mNotAboutT oBreakDow...

¡Aquí! I'm like really extra, super, duper, uber late, I know. I STILL suck!

I'M SO, EXTREMELY SORRY for making you all wait. Hope you like it. C: Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review if you want! :D Words: 1517

Warning: ... Eh. Just read and you'll see. O.O …

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE PLOT! Enjoy! :D

(Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)

"I demand to see her!" a voice said angrily.

"You're not in any position to demand anything. Have you already forgotten what you did? Is it so easy for your conscience to forget about all the wrong that you've caused to many families? If it weren't for the one that you're begging to see right now, we don't know how many girls you would've had right now. If you wanted a family so bad, why couldn't you do what everyone else does? You should've gotten over your loved one's death and gone out with someone else and made a family the old-fashioned way. Instead, you chose to not only destroy your life but the lives of many other countless families. We're lucky that one of your 'daughters' was smart and nice enough to know what the right thing to do was and go through with it. So, with all this in mind, I won't even begin to consider letting you see her. Although, others may decide otherwise considering I'm not the officer in charge of you. Just know if it were up to me, I wouldn't let you get near her or any other living creature for the rest of your days," a man dressed as a police officer, snarled, before shooting the man in front of him a dirty look and leaving abruptly.

The other man just stared at the door and smirked, "I will have my way, just you wait."

(Bored board bored board bored board)

'_Was it really my fault that I didn't know how to react to all of this? I mean, come on, it's not everyday people meet their long-lost daughter… I mean, meet me? Someone that they thought was dead? … Alright, you caught me. I don't really know what to think of all of this. What should I say now? The youngest person in the room at the moment is Hanabi… And she's staring at me as if telling me to react, to go hug her? Yeah, I really don't know what to make of all of this. Should I get up, go up to them and, dragging Neji with me, mind you, hug them? Yes, I'm having a conversation with myself and you better shut up because I bet you have them as well. Don't deny it… Back to the point. _

_I really don't know what to do as you can tell. All I know is that the moment we were all in the same room together we somehow froze and are currently just standing (well, I had to be sitting) here like idiots waiting for someone to make a move… Although, I'm pretty sure that I heard someone knock just now. There was no way I imagined that. I might be weird enough to have conversations with myself, but one thing I'm not is insane… I just noticed how off-track I get when I'm trying to focus on matters at hand. I'm pretty sure I looked dazed to the others, someone will have to bring me out of this, because I'm just making it worse. I think I'll just-_'

"Hinata? Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked as he came in, noticed everyone's frozen state, and then hugged me.

"What? Uh, yes, thank you, Naruto," I said looking away from the others and smiling warmly at him, making him respond by chuckling.

"I doubt you'll get to know Hinata more if you just stand there frozen looking around, sir," Naruto told my father, who just shook his head and smiled at me.

"Forgive me, it's just… The last time I saw Hinata, she was begging me to shoot her. That's not something you get over quickly. Especially when it was the first time I got to see my long-lost daughter," my father said as he looked over at me, a worried expression on his face, before smiling.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to get hurt. I knew for a fact that, that man would've killed you had I not made you shoot. At least he's behind bars now, right?" I said, lowering my gaze to hands, which were laying on my lap.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Don't ever surprise with something like that though. Now, I would like to know why my daughter seems much more comfortable in that idiot's arms than in her own father's arms," my father said as he pointed at Naruto who still hadn't let go fully of me.

"Uh, yes, sorry about that Hiashi… It's just… Wait a second, I want to clear something first. I am not an idiot, I am actually someone who's accomplished quite a bit and you know that most of all, sir. Although about Hina… Um, how do I say this? … I might- I could- I actually… I can't really find an easy way out of this one," Naruto said smiling nervously and putting his hands behind his head.

I sighed, there was no way he wasn't an idiot. A loveable idiot, but an idiot all the same. I was just glad that the awkward atmosphere that was present before he came in was slowly disappearing. Then again, Naruto's nature was that of someone whom made everyone feel like they belonged, no matter what.

I really need to work on all of this zoning out. They'll end up thinking something's wrong with me, seriously. Now, what to do, what to do? … I just want to bother Naruto a little. After all, he can't even stand up to my father and just tell him that we're dating. This is what you get, Naruto, you can't even do that although you're on friendly terms with him. I mean, honestly, what kind of person are you? A coward or just cowardly towards authority figures like, say, parents?

"Naruto, I'm surprised you can say 'big' words like those. I mean, I didn't doubt you could do it. I never imagined it happening any time in the near future, though," I said, laughing at his dumbstruck expression.

"Ne, Hinata why are you being so mean to me?" Naruto said as he looked at me, confusion obvious on his face. I, along with all the other people in the room who weren't Naruto, sweat-dropped. Really?

"It's funny, you're so clueless it seems almost complicated. You wouldn't be able to take a hint if it hit you on the face. Uncle, Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend, they've been together since he found Hinata and contacted us," Neji said as he slapped Naruto on the head, who just smiled sheepishly.

"You could've done so much better than him, even I can see that," Hanabi said, a smirk on her face.

"Alright, I get it already. I'm stupid, can we get past this subject, now? I don't really like hearing others talk about me as if I weren't in the room with them," Naruto said, pouting.

"Well, it was your own fault," I muttered, before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said, my eyes narrowing as a man in a suit came in, he was obviously a lawyer.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Ms. Hyuuga. I came here today, because HE has made a request to see you," the man said, making me, along with everyone else in the room, stiffen.

"I'm assuming you know who I'm referring to," he continued before bowing, "Excuse my rudeness, my name is-"

"It doesn't matter because you're leaving, and you're taking that request with you," my father said, as he came to stand protectively in front of my bed. I got a feeling that it was instinctive because both Hanabi and Neji did the same, Naruto took ahold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't care what that man wants, he will not get near my daughter ever again," he said, fiercely.

"Don't treat me as if I'm going to break into a million little pieces, please, I can handle myself," I said as I gave them all an annoyed look. I wasn't weak enough to be able to stand being treated like a baby.

"I can take care of myself, and if that man wants to see me, whatever his motives may be, I'm willing to go see him. He probably wants to tell me some horrible things, but I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my own mind," I said, a scathing tone in my voice.

"Hina, there's no reason for you to do this, I-"

"Do you trust me or not? I have to do this, if not for myself, for all my other little 'violets.' This is something I plan on doing, and I don't care if I don't have your approval, I will do it," I said, with a tone of finality, they weren't going to stop me from doing this, no one was. I was going to go through with this and get some things out of that man's sick head.

(Bored board bored board bored board)

"She agreed," a man said, frowning deeply.

"… Excellent," said another, laughing at the other's obvious anger.

(Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak)


End file.
